Fake
by wingedwriter
Summary: What do you do if you have another person inside of you and that person is an assassin? What if the Vongola had no idea about it? That is just part of the life Yuuki Fujiwara has, a very bad part of her life. ? x OC. ? x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor animals, all of those belong to Akira Amano. Please note that this story is on ch.36 Valentine's Day even though isn't that day yet... Thank you for reading this! There are two character(s) in this story, one in Varia and one in Vongola~**

-~-Varia Side-~-

"Hello! You are Akira Nao,right?" a girl with short green hair with side bangs going to the right and emerald eyes asked.

"Y-Yup!" a very drunk man answered."D-Do you n-need somethin', babe?"

"Come over here!" the girl said leading him to a dark alley, far from the bar they were in. "Name's Rumi Fujiwara,desu! Now how many people are around us,desu?"

"None."

"Do you want to know what I'm doing,desu?" Rumi asked

"Y-You gonna do somethin'?" he hiccuped obviously not fully conscious(sp?) right now and not seeing the needles Rumi was pulling out, the needles weren't exactly doctor needles but more like the sewing needles.

"Yes I'm going to, well... need you to say 'bye-bye' right now ,okay?"Rumi dodged a not very well aimed attempted kiss.

"Bye-Bye pretty--" were the last words Akira said as he was pierced by the small sewing-like needles, poisonous sewing-like needles.

"Akira Nao, drunkard, rich man, doesn't care about wife, always cheats on her not to say she cheats on him too. The world doesn't need you or Sumire Nao~ The world doesn't need your kind. desu." the girl said as she walked out of the alley opening a lollipop,putting it in her mouth.

The wind brushed past her short neck lengthed hair as she quickly ran through the crowded city. She never bumped into a single person, going back to a certain place to take a nap and eat some more candy.

**The Varia headquarters**.

"Shishishi~ back already, Rumi-chan?" a certain blonde haired prince asked." How was the mission~? Was it fun~?"

"Terrible, do you think I like the breath of a drunk man, but it was fun to kill him, Belphegor!Desu."Rumi answered.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Bel~?" Belphegor replied.

"Nope, never. I need to report to boss,desu. Ciao*!" She waved at him as she headed toward Xanxus's office.

"Xanxus?" Rumi said at the door.

"What?" he snapped, that was the way for Rumi to know it was okay to go in.

"Finished the mission, Xanxus. Can I go take a nap?"

"...."

"Take that as a yes, bye" Rumi cheerfully said."Oh, and I'm going to Giappone,desu!"

Let put a one sentence description of her room. It was messy, filled with candy everywhere, suprisingly had a very clean restroom, and had a clean untouched-by-candy-wrappers bed. She walked towards her super-messy desk spotting a empty necklace case, perfectly fitting her only-type-in-the-world 24k gold necklace with an upside down heart she was putting inside.

"I guess she going to sleep now..." the girl said with a Cheshire grin as she opened the closet, pulling out a Namimori male uniform out, getting her luggage, and hopping onto a private jet with her necklace case

-~-Vongola Side-~-

"Ugh! I knew I should of asked for directions!" a girl with short green hair with bangs going to the left and purple eyes, Yuuki Fujiwara.

She was lost inside this school,very lost. Yuuki saw no one around except for a fairly tall black hair person that had a red band with the writing 'Disciplinary Committee. He was holding tonfas, and she didn't want to start a fight AND be tonfa'd on the first day of school for her. Nevertheless she went up to him, after all... she is the sister of a very** dangerous **assasin.

"Skipping class?" he said. "Do you know the consequences?"

"I'm not skipping class. I'm just do not know where my class is." Yuuki retorted.

"Which class are you in?"

"1-A" she replied."Do you think I can find my classroom without a map!?"

"..." the Disciplinary Committee guy glared at her." Go straight then turn left."

"Huh? _Mercy_*****!_Au Revoir_*****_!_" Yuuki said with a French accent as she turned around the corner.

"Does he want me to give him mercy? Since it's his first time...I'll give him mercy" the male said obviously not knowing French.

-~-~-~-

"And so, the square root of 16 is 4 do you--"

"SENSEI! Sorry I'm late! I didn't know where the classroom was!" Yuuki said sliding the door open so hard it almost fell, and she panted as if she somehow ran 10 meters in 3 seconds( which she kinda did)

"Oh, you must be the new student. To let you know I am a very educated teacher and I do not accept tardies every single--" once again, the teacher was cut off.

"My name is Yuuki Fujiwara! I'm from Italy, and I know English, French, Italian, and Japanese! It's so very nice to meet you guys!" the crossdresser who interupted a "educated" teacher said while making a saluting hand motion tagged with a very happy face."And I don't care if you're educated or not!"

"Oh? Is that so. Why don't you solve this then? What is the square root of 151.29?" the teacher smirked._'Even I don't know this one, let's see you get humiliated'_

"It's 12.3! Isn't it accurate? Neh? Neh?" Yuuki,of course being oblivious to the evil intentions of the teacher.

"That is wrong...It's right? How'd did you get it right?"

And so, they had Yuuki teach math instead of the teacher, and not having Yuuki introduce herself. Soon it became the end of school that day, but it was a very bad day for boys popular with girls, and Yuuki had been disguised as a boy so...

"Gokudera-kun!" "Please take my chocolate!" a group of girls said to him, as he replied,"Stop following me around!"

"Thank you!" a spiky black-haired student ,who Rumi presumed was atheletic, accepted chocolates from multi girls.

"Yuuki-kun!" a girl said, as girls started to crowd around her."Please accept our chocolate!"

"Are you sure? I mean you barely know me ,but... Oh well! Thanks a lot!" the newly-pronouced chocolate reciever grinned.

"Wow, they're so popular. It's been like that all day." a brown-haired boy said as he thought of something then stared at a girl who was leaving."Arrgh, I'm so curious! But if I see her giving it to someone, I'll be so depressed. It'll be the end of the world!"

"Then just ask her directly" a infant with a gun held up...wait, how'd a infant get in here? Oh well, doesn't matter.

"Reborn! How many times have I told you not to come to school?"the brown-haired boy shreiked out(Rumi: And here on I thought girls were supposed to shreik).

"Hurry up and go" the infant ,Reborn, shot him.

"**Reborn!!! Find out who Kyoko gives her chocolate to as if I were to die!**" the boy shouted in his...boxers?(Rumi: HENTAI!!! Did he want to die to find out who the girl was giving her chocolate too? Oh well, HENTAI!!!) "**Wait, Kyoko!**"

"I'd say...who is that boy exactly?" Yuuki asked

"He's Tsunayoshi Sawada, in other words 'No-good Tsuna', but lately the God of Pure Love goes to ...him?" a girl answered as Yuuki went to follow(Katrina:*cough*stalk*cough*) Tsuna.

"HIIIIEEE! Isn't this Kyoko-chan's house!? Oh no, I'm only wearing my boxers!!!" Tsuna said trying to, but failing to , cover his boxers. Personally, I think it must of been pretty~ embarassing.

"Welcome back Tsuna-nii! Wow, why are you wearing your boxers?" a adorable small brown kid said in something that looked like admiration, why would wearing boxers need admiration? It should need...COURAGE! Random spur of the moment. Eheh.

"I-pin! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" a little afro kid crawled with a Chinese-like girl sitting on top.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Tsuna! You'll catch a cold!" Tsuna's mom(Yuuki: She** is** his mom ,right?") said.

"This...is my house!?" Tsuna stated the obvious ,shocked

"Tsuna-san, I'm surprised you don't know your own home!" Yuuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Is this one of your new friends,Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-nii made a new friend at school today? What's his name?"

"Ano, my name is Yuuki Fujiwara." Yuuki bursted out in front of the three. The little boy seemed familiar, vaguely, but familiar. Ah well, Yuuki-chan over there has a short attention span, one minute she could be interested in flies, the next birds.

"Hey,'re going to start making Valentine's chocolate right now!" the girl that left the classroom and Tsuna followed her, said.

'_I may get chocolate from Kyoko-chan! Yeah! But...why is Fujiwara-kun here?_' Tsuna happy about the thought of Kyoko giving him chocolate."Ah. Wait...Why is it at my house?"

"That's because Bianchi-sensei is going to teach us!" a girl with black hair in a pony tail said."You're so cool,sensei!"

Looking over at the teacher, she was quite pretty. Long maroon hair, maroon eyes, wearing glasses, and wearing a black apron with a skull on it.

"EEEHHHH!? THAT MEANS!!WHAT? THIS IS BAD ,I HAVE TO EAT POISON COOKING!" Tsuna explained so loudly almost everybody's eardrums popped out.

"And that is your mission." Da-dum! The little infant Yuuki saw at school wearing a mini-marine costume."The only reason we made you return home with your dying will is...because we need you to protect our lives from the soon-to-be poisonous chocolate."

"It's the cheif!!! It's the cheif of...something!!!" Yes, yes, state the obvious ,Tsuna, state the absolute, positively obvious human being standing before our eyes in a weird cosplaying outfit.

"Biachi-nee's poison cooking is number three out of 128 in the most poisonous killing rankings" the little boy said. Futa is his name, Yuuki finally figured out, but has yet to figure out the infant's name.

"It's even so highly ranked in the field!!!" Once again, stating the obvious Tsuna...

"If this goes on, we'll be doomed!"Futa responded as Tsuna said to himself"I guess I'm not the only one worried about this..."

"Well, it's like that and we'll leave it to you." Reborn saluted towards Tsuna.

"You have it easy! Don't you cheif!?"

-~-~-~-

"Even just for a short while,if we could lure Bianchi out of the kitchen. Then they'd be able to make normal chocolate, but is there a way to lure out Bianchi? It might be possible if we know what her interests are." Tsuna said while two little kids were chasing each other, a Chinese one chasing a cow-pattern wearer, weird combo.

"Hey Tsuna-baka, you can use Futa's rankings to find out her interests,but there is one flaw though..." Yuuki suggested, eating the bag of chocolate she brang along.

"Ah! We could do that! What's the flaw Fujiwara-kun?" Tsuna stared at her.

"He would have to look at them directly when making rankings, and since they didn't allow boys..." Yuuki drifted off."You can find out for yourself, I'm eating chocolate so I'm not leaving this room until I finished."

-~-~-~-

"You did your best ,Futa. So... to sum it up the plan failed?" Yuuki licked her magically appearing lollipop.

"Yes, that was scary." Futa cried waterfalls(TT TT) with a huge bandage on his head.

"If you don't hurry up, there won't be enough time" Reborn said with his hitman outfit and chameleon.

"That's right! We need to get Bianchi out of the kitchen...I know there's a good way to do that, but I can't remember! Ah I know! it's the adult Lambo! If it was adult Lambo, Bianchi will mistake him for Romeo ad she'll chase him till the ends of the earth. But I can't ask something like that. Look what happened last time."Tsuna said imaginating things.

"Young...Vongola..." a voice said.

"Speak of the devil. WHA!?"

There in all the blood stood(Yuuki: Lied down) on the floor was a teen probably in his teens saying "Tolerate"

"What happened,Lambo? Was it an assasination attempt!?"

"Tsuna-nii, hurry! Call an ambulance!!!"

"_**Wait**_... This is a nosebleed. It is my motto to not refuse any lady's request, so I tried to eat all of the chocolates I recieved. This disaster occurs every Valentine's" Teen Lambo explained.

"But, why is your head covered in blood?" Futa asked."Did you get your head injured somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

" it's windy outside,the wind will cause the blood to splatter all over the place" Lambo responded

"IT SPLATTERS!?"

"Even if it's only a nosebleed, losing too much blood is dangerous! Are you sure you're ok?" Futa asked again

"Ugh....Maybe calling an ambulance would be nice"

"That's so retarded. Your weak,too" Yuuki said, finally taking notice of the human being lying on the floor, kneeling and still licking her lollipop.

"Young Yuuki? You're the same as ever...Really blunt, I didn't notice you there." Lambo replied astonished at the short-haired girl.

"Do I know you? Do you know Rumi? Who are you? How you you know me? Are you a stalker perhaps?" the crossdresser asked.

"I suppose you don't know me, but you should know my younger self. Yes,I do know Rumi. I am ten years later Lambo, I know you because you are a famous person in the future. No I am not a stalker." he managed to say all that with a straight face.

"Reborn, do you have a minute? Do you want the taste to be bitter or sweet?" Bianchi asked with a blush.

"N-Not at a time like this!"

"!!!" Bianchi looked at a nosebleeding Lambo on the floor."Romeo!!! Poison Skewer Pasta! Prepare to die,Romeo! Die!"

"Lure Bianchi as if I were to die!!!" said Tsuna in dying-will mode while holding a shocked Lambo. Please let me say that he was wearing heart boxers.

"That was a close call" "Tsuna-nii's so cool! He surpassed the ranking's data again!"

Tsuna jumped out the window with a confused Lambo. Bianchi followed them, trying to shoot a gun but failed miserably. Soon enough teen Lambo turned into the baby he was again. Reborn poked Tsuna and told him he accomplished his mission of saving other's lives.

"Thanks for waiting guys! The Valentine's chocolate is done!" both Kyoko and the other girl,who Yuuki discovered her name Haru. Kyoko held a bucket with the writing 'Milk Chocolate' and Haru holding 'White Chocolate'.

"Smells good~.What is it~?"

"This is chocolate fondue" Haru started. "You dip crackers in the chocolate!" Kyoko finished.

"Please eat up" Bianchi brang in some crackers,smiling."I made the crackers"

"Don't eat the crackers Yuu...ki...chan..." Tsuna watched the girl happily dipped a cracker in the 'Milk Chocolate' section."Oh,no"

"This is really good!!!" Yuuki smiled with a very flowery backround.

'_She survived the poison cooking!?_' Everybody was shocked, but Reborn had been sleeping with two bubbles out of his nose.

-~-~-~-

"Can Futa rank me?" Yuuki sipped from her hot chocolate cup.

"PPPPHHHH!!!" Tsuna spit out his hot chocolate out of his mouth."W-What? I guess so...Is it okay, Futa?"

"Of course! Yuuki-nii , what do you want me to rank?"

"I want to rank who is the smartest in my family."

"Ranking Planet? This is Futa" Futa said as things started to float around."Yuuki-nii is ranked second out of his family."

"Who's first!?" Yuuki practicly screamed out.

"Rumi Fujiwara."

"Ok,can you rank her abilities? As an assasin, strength, intelligence, things like that."

"I need to look at her."

"I'll try to contact her." Yuuki said before pulling out a necklace with a upside down necklace, her eyes closing."I can only do it breifly though." Her eyes turned purple as she opened them. "Who's bothering from my sleep,desu? Oh, it's ranking Futa desu. My idiotic twin wants to rank me,desu?"

"Rumi Fujiwara has 11 out of 36,479 to have the potential to become a hitman. Rumi ranked 31 out of 54,657 in unarmed combat. She is also ranked to be the second smartest in Namimori. She has a chance of having more cavities than Yuuki." Futa said

"Tsuna, she could be a great addition to your family." Reborn said.

"Can't you tell me her best skills, worst skills, and love interest!?" Yuuki asked with a desperate face changing as back as quickly as she asked the question

"Cooking is her 5th best skill, shooting is her 4th best, charm is her 3rd(Yuuki:Charm!?), acting is her 2nd, and using medicine is her best. She is terrible at cleaning. Her love interest is..." Futa said the last part as it started to rain. "Gokudera Hayato"

Fortunately, Rumi was asleep. She quickly changed back into Yuuki, while Futa was writing down the things.

"Hm, I guess she's bad at cleaning. She always had maids to clean her room, but she helped the cooks cook sometimes. I could use this against her..." Yuuki said with a smirk."Bye-bye! I'm going to my house Tsuna-baka!"

'_Who is Yuuki's sister? Who is Yuuki? Is she rich? It's confusing!_' Tsuna thought as Yuuki left.

"Oh, and one more thing. Reborn, she's can't be in your family." Yuuki looked back at the two.

-~-~-End of Chapter-~-~

* * *

**Katrina - Was that good? It's my first time writing a story for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Rumi - It's fine, desu.  
**

**Yuuki - Your portraying me as a jealous person back at the ranking part!  
**

**Katrina - I know...It's a wonderful world isn't it?  
**

**Rumi - Yes ,desu.**

**Yuuki - You agree with her ,Rumi!? Will you stop saying desu?  
**

**Rumi - No. It's what makes me _me_, desu.  
**

**Katrina - And, of course the two start fighting... I hope you have a Happy New Year!**(Please note that this was typed on 01-01-2009)


	2. Chapter 2

**-!-!-!-DISCLAIMER-!-!-!-**

**I do not own any of the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to Akira Amano! I only own Rumi Fujiwara, YuukiFujiwara, and the 20k gold necklace.**

**-!-!-!-DISCLAIMER-!-!-!-**

**Oh, and the omake at the end is IMPORTANT to answers some questions... I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Chapters using : end of 38, all of 39(Yamamoto's Training)**

* * *

-~-Vongola Side-~-

"What's this and that big turtle?" Hibari said carrying the prize, a Leon turbo."It snowed and I was thinking of having a snow fight. Though I just want to arbitrarily(randomly) hit a bunch of met here because of fate. I guess I'll make you my target for today."

The Leon turbo changed back into a golden ball. A golden, sweating, shaking ball.

"Eh? Wa--Wait! You're throwing Leon!?" Tsuna tried to dodge an almost-thrown Leon ball, that doesn't seem very possible does it?"HIIEEEK!!!"

"Or so I thought, but I have my duty as the leader of prefects to do. I'll see you again." Hibari turned around showing a barely-hanging-on Yuuki, and throwing a wobbly Leon towards Tsuna.

"I-I'm saved. Hm? I unconsciously used something as a shield?" Tsunaheld up a heart-eyed, three pins changing into two pins I-pin."No way! I-pin's in love with Hibari-san!!! Ah! She's going to explode! There are only two pins left!"

As soon as I-pin's head had only one pin left, Yuuki grabbed her quickly and then hurled her up into the air (A/N Yuuki's strength is **almost **like Yamamoto's pitching). Thus, making a huge explosion up in the air.

"That takes care of that!" Yuuki then looked at a shocked Tsuna, which he asked."Wh-What? How come you were on Hibari-san's shoulder?"

"It went like this..."

**Flashback**

**"Ah." That word is a greeting to a Disciplinary Committee head from a certain green-eyed, green-haired girl." Where are you going, Hibari?"**

**"To have a fight-- talk with some students" Hibari said as he walked off.**

**_'Hmph! How_ _rude._' then a stroke of idioticness(is that a word?) hit her. _'I'll follow him!_'**

**And so, Yuuki ran up to Hibari, stopped him, and somehow persuaded him to to let her jump on his back, magically. Actually, Yuuki just jumped onto his back without telling him. Since it is pretty hard to use tonfas to injure your back.**

End of Flashback

"That's what happened. Oh?" Yuuki stared at Tsuna, who was not able to comprehend all of the information going on in his head. I mean, who wouldn't, you almost got blasted by a egg-head, found out Hibari had someone on his shoulders, and Hibari willingly let that person on his shoulders!

"Hm. Should I carry him or not? Nope, no chance. Too lazy, someone else can do it." Yuuki thought about Reborn."What do I do about this chameleon. I think Reborn carried him sometimes...Well, he's light so I'll carry him"

And so, the boring day concluded with a chipper Yuuki, an irked Hibari, a flying off Reborn, a fainted Tsuna(Gokudera, Lambo, Ivan, and I-pin. All fainted), and lastly a ranking Futa. Then, the next day began with Yamamoto hitting a 130k m/h ball into a net. There was also Reborn who greeted him in a baseball suit with cap that had a 'R' on it, but immediately went back to sleeping(same with Yuuki). A few moments later...

"I'm sorry Yamamoto!!! Reborn is being a nuisance this early in the morning!" Tsuna barged in, Reborn eating sushi, Yuuki eating cotton candy, and Yamamoto and his father greeting him. How Tsuna knew Reborn was here? No one knows...No one knows... Except for maybe Akira Amano, but nobody knows.

"Geez,what are you up to this morning!? Freeloading on their sushi, too!" Tsunasaid to Reborn who was eating more sushi. "And, Yuuki! Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Come on, I don't mind. It seems he came here because of me!" Yamamoto said while Tsuna replied. "Because of....you?" Of course it was because of him Tsuna! Didn't Yamamoto just say that?

"That's right. Yamamotowas having a crisis so I thought we could straighten him up." Reborn said, taking a sip of his ancient-looking cup.

"What are you talking about? In baseball, Yamamoto has nothing to learn from you!"

"Mm? Who said I was talking about baseball?" Reborn lips turned up(or maybe it was a smirk) with a glint in his eyes."Also, you bakas. Today is the school's opening anniversary so it's closed." Reborn held up a piece of paper with writing on it, a advertisement maybe.

"Ah...N-Now that you mention it..."

-~-~-~-

"Well, let's start then! I'll be relying on you to be my trainer for today,kid." Yamamotosaid as always with his smile of his. "So what will we do?"

"We start with pitching." Reborn then handed him a very small ball. "Try aiming at that mark on the pole" He said, signaling to the X-mark on the poor silver pole. Maybe Hibari will come and bite them to death for vandalism.

Tsuna at once noticed the obvious again, it was a baseball. Soon enough, Tsuna had a slightly worried look on his face. Yamamoto threw the ball at the pole, spikes suddenly coming out of it. Oh shoot, Hibari's really going to bite us to death now. For the poor, metal pole was now broken into tiny bits. Now... let's just pray that the pole is cheap. Extremely cheap.

"This 'throwing weapon', invented by the Vongola, will even crack rock. It's called a **micro hammer**" Reborn held up the spiked ball,while Yuuki was wondering how the hell he was able to hold up the spiky ball in his bare hands without getting a scratch.

"What!? You're trying to give Yamamotoweapons now!?" Tsuna yelled out loud, may I please note that one side of Reborn'smouth tilted up."Don't try to answer with such an odd expression! And I told you to not drag Yamamotointo your crazed world!"

"Hey Tsuna, look at that" Yamamoto put his hand to his his forehead, as if he was scouting a far away land. "It seems that pole is made out of foam. I bet he's trying to boost my confidence by doing things like that! Let's go to the next one, I'm depending on you, trainer!"

With that said as Yamamoto walked away with Reborn on his right shoulder. Tsuna, who had big circles with a dot in it as eyes, trotted over to the pole. Now Tsuna knows that he should never encounter or get **hit **by a micro hammer. That thought was washed away when someone came, to be precise, someone who looked like a octupus-head.

"Juudaime!" "Gokudera-kun!"

'_Gokudera? Isn't that who Rumi likes?_' Yuuki immediantly shot up from the metal bench she was laying on."Mi scusi*...Are you by any chance, Gokudera Hayato"

"Who are you!? Are you an assassin out to assassinate Juudaime? I'll protect you, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted with destructive bombs in his hands. "How do you know my name!?"

'_I take it that he is Gokudera Hayato. However, usually Rumi likes people who--_' Yuuki's thoughts were interupted by Tsuna's yelling spree. "Gokudera-kun! This is Fujiwara-kun! He's our classmate? Remember? Don't hurt him!"

"All right...If Juudaime says so..." Gokudera lowered his head, then with a happy face plastered on he said. "You're finally firing Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna? Firing Yamamoto? No, Reborn is merely giving Yamamoto weapons." Yuuki answered the question that Gokudera hoped a 'yes' for.

When Yamamoto and Reborn came over to the small group, Gokudera crouched down picking up some grass. "I...I think Yamamoto should throw the grass growing around him as an attack."

"The next weapon..." Reborn quickly pulled something out. "is this."

"What!? A bat?" Turns out the weapon was a bat, a very pretty baseball bat.

"You want Takeshi-kunto fight like a deliquentin domestic violence?" Yuuki asked. Please refrain from imagining Yamamoto with an angry face in an angry manner trying to hit his father with a bat, his father shouting 'Stop it, Takeshi!'. However, that would probably make you imagine that scenario.

"A bat for training? Oh. There's some weight in this, it's pretty heavy." Yamamoto said making it go up and down then finally looking at the tip of the grip, as instructed by Reborn. "Ah, I see. It's a telescope."

Ignoring comments made by some people(Gokudera and Tsuna). And...a baseball nearly killed the group of teens~! It's a wonderful world out there...Being so violent! Anyways enough of that gibberish. Reborn said, "I got them to shoot from 500m. away. I also told them to try to shoot Yuuki, but somehow it missed." Yes, the army tank did try to shoot the girl who ducked down to tie her shoe. May I also please note that seeing an army tank with a blonde and an old man in a suit truly looked weird.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted out with his bulgy eyes."Let's move onto the next training. Dodge the bullets that come flying towards you." Guess who said that. Reborn-san---"Dino? Dino Cavallone?" Yuuki asked with her eyes closed. Well, actually you couldn't really tell. And there goes Yuuki,who joined the track team, running a mile in 4 minutes "I'm going to kill you!!! Why didn't you realize my sister was manipulating you!?"

"Yuuki!?" Dino shouted surprisingly.

"Reborn! What's going on!?" asked a frightfully frightful Tsuna."You see, Yuuki liked Dino, but her sister liked guys with hair longer than their ears, so her sister went for him. Of course, Dino fell for her over time because she kept on talking to him over and Yuuki's sister eventually became tired with Dino's protect his family. So she broke up with him" Reborn explained.

'_How heartless! Just breaking up with him because he cares about his familigia!_' Tsuna thought.

"Yamamoto, dodge the bullets that come flying towards you. Tsuna, you do it,too" Reborn stated bluntly as always.

"Wha-What are you talking about!? I mean, why did you ask them to shoot!? We could die!!" Tsunascreamed out with a terrified voice.

"Come on. He went to all this trouble to get this ready for us, let's play!" Yamamotosaid with a smile, as dense as ever.

We have a interesting group here. A revenge crazy one, a blunt one, an almost-always terrified one, a overly loyal one, and a dense one. It's a bundle of unique people.

"Listen Yamamoto--!" Tsuna started to say, until another shot came. "Whoa!!!"

"I see. It's coming from over there as well. Okay, let's go Tsuna. I'll lead the way." Yamamoto looked in the base of his baseball bat/telescope.

"You blow them up ,too, Gokudera" Reborn commanded Gokuderawho was worried about his Juudaime. "This is for Yamamoto."

"Well, it can't be helped. Don't take it personally, it's for your own good, Yamamoto!" This family is getting more interesting. A overly loyal one changing to a speaking-to-one's-self overly loyal one. "Juudaime! Please dodge it!"

The bombs exploded as Yamamoto led Tsuna away from the explosions with instructions while Tsuna started to pour tears, maybe those were crocodile tears? Reborn was watching them, with his arms crossed, he pulled out a gun and saying "I expected nothing less. In the explosions, he has gotten used to the speed of the long range bullets. Now for the finishing touch." And so, Reborn had loaded his gun and went up to Yamamoto. "**Die Yamamoto**."

'_How smart of Reborn... Having Yamamoto try to hit the bullet._' Yuukistared at the marvalous performance that was presented before her. Watching Yamamoto swing his bat so fast it managed to turn into a katana.

"That's pretty good." Reborn observed the glorious katana. "That bat looks like a normal bat and is usually used as a telescope. However, when the head speed goes over 300km/h, it changes into a sword; it's a hitting weapon. I christen it Yamamoto's bat."

"Ahahaha!! How strange!!! This is hilarious!!!" Yamamoto laughed while swinging his sword around.

"How retarded" Yuuki said bluntly. "How do you expect to use something you don't have skills with?"

Yamamoto made some observations about how it's the owners ability to be able to follow short ranged bullets, and how shaking the heavy sword might help with baseball.

"Here's another" Reborn said while shooting more bullets at him, in which the baseball lover sliced through all of them with ease. Not to mention Tsuna was saying "Amazing", and Gokudera sulking near a...bush?

-~-Next Day-~-

**BANG**

"You're making a home run with every shot!" An old man said clapping his hands.

"Maybe it's really because of the kid's training" Yamamoto laughed while shifting his weight onto a baseball

-~-Tsuna's house-~-

"Hey Reborn, isn't the thing that Bianchi's using to stretch the noodles...?" Tsuna began his question.

"Yup. It's Yamamoto's bat. She seemed to like it so I gave it to her." Reborn replied.

"Eh...and that's okay? Wasn't that for Yamamoto?." And so, Tsuna somewhat saw the generosity of Reborn.

"You shouldn't do that..." Yuuki said popping up."While you're asleep she might swing the bat really hard and use it to injure you."

"HIEEEEK!!! W-When did you get here Fujiwara-san!?"

"Eto... I... live here now?"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH**!?" That previous statement let Tsuna go unconscious for a few hours.

-~End of Chapter~-

***Mi Scusi- Italian for Excuse me**

**Mini Interview with Yuuki-chan~!**

**Katrina - Hello~! Katrina here! Today, we're going to have an interview with grumpy Yuuki-chan over here!**

**Yuuki- Why can't you interview Rumi!? She's always saying 'desu'!!!**

**Katrina - Now, now...Please calm down, right now we're focusing on YOU! Not Rumi right now! She will be interviewed several chapters later.**

**Yuuki- Okay then. Birthday? January 1st. Blood type? AB. I hate Rumi and bitter things. Weapons? None right now, but I'm thinking of a steel mallet. Weight? What the hell are these kind of questions!? Oh and my name is from Belphegor's seiyuu! And Rumi's first name is from Viper(Mammon)'s seiyuu...Not like you'd care about Rumi's name... I'm not ever going to do this ever again!**

**Katrina - There is now a sequal for "Prince of Tennis"! It's called(not really changing)"New Prince of Tennis", or something along those lines. I'm also intending to buy aHarvest moon game. It's like Tree of Tranquility or something...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, about being so late. Happy 4th of July! I think I will have a questions section, if you have a question please put it in your review or email me. Oh, and I just noticed this... The whole thing is derived on the story line, Rumi and Yuuki will enter here, say a few things then leave the scene or something like that. I would like to thank the people who reviewed on the first chapter. And last but not least... I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AKIRA AMANO OWNS IT. Putting my blabbering aside, please do try hard not to fall asleep while reading this! My kind of writing is different from usual now.**

**_This is someone thinking, without the bold of course._**

**Also, if you notice that Rumi's and Yuuki's attitude is different,please ignore it. **

* * *

"Is Sawada here?" A boxer asked quietly at the opened sliding door of class 1-A. More specifically, the boxer was white haired, tall, the brother of Kyoko, usually very loud, and shouting "EXTREME!!!".

_He seems very...temperate today. Did someone die? _Hmm... Guess who's thinking this. It's our own lovely, wonderful, Mary Sue-like, OC girl, Yuuki Fujiwara! Okay, so maybe she isn't lovely, wonderful, or half of what a Mary-Sue is, but she still is a Original Character.

"A-Aren't you Sasagawa from the boxing club? Do you need something?" The teacher asked politely.

"Yes. The story began the day before yesterday... Wait, was it the day before...? The day before yesterday?" Ryohei mumbled. Until the storm unleashed it's fierceness. "GAH! This is too troublesome!!! Just get me Sawada!"

Yup. It was just a misconception between the captain of the boxing club and class 1-A. A misconception of thinking that Ryohei could be quiet for the short time he was there.

"Ah... Um... What is it?" Tsuna asked meagerly. _This could get interesting..._ Guess who thought that too? It was... whatever, you know already, Yuuki Fujiwara. It'll be her thinking, unless I put another person's name after the thoughts.

"Oh Sawada! To tell you the truth, I wanted to ask you a favor..." Ryohei responded to the [future] boss. "THIS IS STILL TOO TROUBLESOME! I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER!"

"Ryohei-san?" asked a dispassionate voice. "I, representing the class, would be very pleased if you would stop shouting and get the hec--..... and please return to your class." Well, doesn't Yuuki know how to make use of words in order for her to make Ryohei Sasagawa get out of class 1-A.

* * *

"Dojo Yaburi?"

"Yes, it's occuring more frequently around here. The three dojos in this have already gotten their sighnboard taken." An old man wearing a judo uniform started. "Right now, our dojo's main fighting group is attending a tournament, so I was for people to help guard the dojo. And then **your** boxing leader Sasagawa-kun offered his help.

"...My boxing club...? B-but I'm..." Tsuna stuttered until Yuuki and Ryohei both glared at him."Think about it Sawada-san. Think about it, you could gather info, gain some fighting strategies, or perhaps get a certain girl to like you." Yuuki kept on explaining the possibilities. Making Tsuna ponder in thought about it with his [non-existent] brain.

And so... Tsuna decided to do it after being explained to by Ryohei, Yuuki, and Reborn who appeared on the scene. Yuuki was excited about fighting the bullies of Namimori. Ryohei was doing it for helping people, and Reborn... was just standing in a corner. Once, Tsuna almost chickened out when the dojo master said the bullies didn't leave a blade of grass standing. Of course, Yuuki had a gleam in her eyes and took out a rather embarassing picture of Tsuna, in which I do not want to describe, and threatened the poor boy that she would spread it around the city if he didn't stay.

In came the challenger of the dojos... I-pin! Saying something in a foreign language, that Reborn translated to "I've come to take the dojo's sign". Tsuna being Tsuna, panicked since he knew how strong she was. _Strange. I-pin has bad eyesight. So...Reborn could've been wrong with the translation. And I-pin's bad eyesight can cause her to see something besides a dojo sign board. Eh, oh well. Better rest, after all this thinking._ " Tsuna..? I'm going to... sle---." With the somewhat finished sentence. Yuuki fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuki's P.O.V

....

I hear yelling... Hey! Was that a cuss word!? Yelling really is terrible for my sleep. If I discover who is yelling, I'll kick their asses!

"..tch"

"Don't underestimate us!"

"So damn annoying! Shut the hell up! I don't like people disturbing my sleep!" Yes, indeed, that is me yelling. I saw two rather bulky men against a girl with two braids and a wide forehead. "I'm going to beat you to pulp... You disturb my sleep. I didn't sleep for three days!!! "

The two bulky men turned to look at me. "This puny little boy says he can defeat us. Yeah right. He probably won't even make a scratch on---" A high kick to the jaw and then a punch to the crotch is a very lethal combination indeed. Painful to a male enemy, beneficial to a female who is angry at being woken up from a nap. I kept on injuring until one of them pulled the necklace on me. Oh, and it came off too... I suppose it was painful to have a slight choking around the neck. Oh... and have I mentioned...that the Fujiwara clan's female members hate being woken up from their...sleep.

"Hello... Were you the one who disturbed my sleep, desu?" Another voice said. Can't hear anything...losing conciousness....

"Dude, you're a freak, why are your eyes purple?" With that. I completely lost control of my body.

**Hey Rumi, did you beat them up yet?**

No, I have a feeling their gonna be in the hospital by the end of this. Or worse, in the graveyard, desu.

**Heh. You really are unique aren't you?**

I guess.... Well, your friends are calling for you, desu. Till next time.

**Yeah...**

"...Yuuki-san? Yuuki-san? Are you awake? Yuuki-san?" A voice asked.

"Yup, I'm alright, why?" I responded to the voice, turns out it was Tsuna.

" Good... Thank goodness..."

"Where am I?"

"My house"

"Don't you mean **our** house. I live here too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."

"It's okay."

"Are you done talking yet?" A cute baby voice asked.

"Reborn! How long have you been there?" Tsuna jumped out of his seat a little.

"The whole time. I have a proposal for you, Yuuki." Reborn jumped onto the bed Yuuki was lying on." How about you join the Vongola?"

Total complete silence. Oh, how I long for this. It is so wonderful that---

"HEEEEEEEEEH!?"

I knew that a scream would erupt.

* * *

**Okay, I know that it was short in the beginning, medium in the middle, and super short choppy sentences towards the end. But what can I say? That's just me!**

**Anyways. Here is the mini dictionary section!**

**temperate - (adj.) restrained; self-controlled; moderate in respect to temperature.**

**misconception - (n.) misunderstanding; misinterpretation**

**Thank you for reading! Have a happy 4th of July!**

**

* * *

**

Questions!

The outline for the questions and answers are like this. Unfortuately, none have submitted any.

These is an example.

Q. What is the use of knowledge?

A. The use of knowledge is ____.

Of course, the questions have ot be somewhat related to the story. Please do not ask such questions like...

What's your favorite color!?

But ask questions like....

What is ____'s height?"

Oh, and please use proper grammar instead of texting. It'll be much easier to read.

Bye-bye!


End file.
